


Robins

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much different from humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robins

It was quiet, and they were about to set out again after planning their new route, when Aaron noticed that Daryl’s attention was being drawn to something in the brush to the side of the road. “Walker?”

Daryl shook his head, “Just some birds.” At Aaron’s look of curiosity he shrugged, “Robins. Used to hear people talk about how they were one of the first signs of spring, and how they were such a happy bird to have around. Always thought those people were idiots that didn’t know a thing about birds.”

He smirked and continued his explanation, “Robins are territorial. Like those two down there, fighting over a few more trees for their territory.”

“So, not much different from humans, then?”

Daryl laughed, “No, not much different at all.”


End file.
